Irresistible one shot's
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: One shots written as fillers for Irresistible force paradox.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a request. A filler story for **_**Irresistible force paradox.**_** The request was to do a few stories so I figured I could do a series of one shots. **

**They'll mostly be Romance/Humour, but the first one is more of a drama I guess.**

**Now to be clear I don't know how far this is going to go, after all I've already done three separate fillers for irresistible force paradox. It would be helpful if you guys could tell me what you wanna read and I'll work off of that.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

The rain was coming down hard.

"Wake up!"

Lightning cracked and thunder roared, as a girl sat on the branch of a large tree frantically shaking the form beside her.

The mission went bad fast. It seemed simple enough; find three S-class criminals and bring them back, dead or alive. Two of them were from Konoha while the other one was an ex-ANBU captain from Kumo named Mamoru. It was their first mission together in the land of the lightning. Without Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Naruto, Omoi or Samui.

"Damn it! Wake up!"

Just the two of them. Two shinobi to ensure that they didn't attract attention to themselves, or alert their targets of their presence. Their first mission since the chuunin exams. Sasuke was selected because of his skill and Karui was picked because she knew Lightning country well and also to test her in her new position as chuunin.

The first two went down quickly, they barely had to put in any effort despite the fact that Sasuke was in Karui's opinion being, "An arrogant asshole." The problem was Mamoru.

He caught them off guard, using a jutsu that neither of them had seen before. That's when Sasuke went down.

Karui clutched the material on the Uchiha's shirt, completely at a loss for what she should do. The rain just kept coming in a endless stream of water.

The kunoichi clamped her eyes shut trying to force back the stinging in her eyes. The raven hasn't moved an inch since he dropped and Karui could just barely feel a pulse.

"Sasuke."

Lightning cracked again and Karui cursed herself for being so careless. The rain, Sasuke everything. It was all her fault.

She wasn't paying attention. At the beginning of their mission Sasuke had been particularly arrogant and soon all she could think of was putting the Uchiha in his place.

Sasuke got hit and the jutsu she was doing failed. A storm release technique which backfired the moment Mamoru's jutsu hit, creating the hell storm they were now stuck in.

Karui lay her head on his chest trying to hear for a heart beat she knew was probably dangerously slow. The kunoichi couldn't understand how the jutsu could have done so much damage to Sasuke but not affect her.

It didn't make any sense.

As much as she hates to admit it, the Uchiha is a lot stronger than she is. Maybe not in physical strength, after all kunoichi are infamous for their almost inhuman strength. But he was definitely stronger.

There's an image of him that was etched in her mind. This brat who was way too arrogant to be anything but immortal. The thought that he might die never crossed her mind.

Sure in the past the redhead used to fantasize about killing him herself. That faceless monster she oh so desperately wanted to destroy. But now, she couldn't imagine losing him as pathetic as it sounds to her own mind.

Shinobi face death on a daily basis, it was a constant possibility. Every day the sunrises is the day you could meet your end. Karui is prepared to die, she takes pride in the fact that she would give her life for the hidden cloud.

But now staring at Sasuke, she couldn't understand why.

Karui's eyes snapped open when she realised that it had been too long since the last heartbeat and she panicked.

"No... Don't you dare die on me bastard!" The kunoichi screamed, placing both her hands on Sasuke's chest and repeatedly pushing down. Trying to get his heart started again.

Rain began to slow down, but somehow water still flowed down her cheeks at the same pace.

She couldn't accept it, it wasn't happening.

Karui shook her head, wet strands of hair sticking to her face as she did.

"Damn it, Sasuke I love you." The girl growled as she raised her hand in a fist. "NOW WAKE UP!"

Her hand came down on his chest in a loud thud.

And she gasped.

"Karui! Are you O.K?"

Karui was panting heavily and her chest felt impossibly tight. She barely noticed the figure crouched in front of her, with his hands cupping her face.

"Karui. Hey!"

The girls head snapped up to find Sasuke staring at her, looking bit panicked.

Gold went wide and she flung her arms around his neck, earning a slightly surprised gasp. Before the Uchiha wrapped his own arms around her waist.

They were silent for a while just sitting there not changing their positions. Karui tried to get a grasp on reality, while Sasuke ignored the drops of water running down his neck.

"You were under a genjutsu," Sasuke whispered. "Whatever you saw wasn't real."

Karui nodded clumsily wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand, before pulling away.

"Where is he-"

"You were talking while you were out."

The girl stared at him for a moment, feeling her face flush with heat.

"You heard everything?"

"Yes."

"Good." Karui said as she jumped up on her feet and gave him a death glare. "If you ever try to die on me, I'll follow you to the afterlife and make the rest of your eternity a living hell."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment before he smirked with amusement. The Uchiha stood up straight and reached out to push the kunoichi's hitae-ate back. He leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too."

Karui stood still completely shocked until Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking to the other side of the branch they were standing on.

"We should get going."

"What happened to Mamuro?" The girl said catching up to him.

"I took care of it."

"How did you avoid his genjutsu."

Sasuke shrugged and his smirk grew into a grin, "The sharingan is stronger. Plus I'm not a loser... Loser." The raven jumped down to the ground, with Karui following suit.

"I thought I already told you not to call me that!"

**A/N: please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok I'm putting up two today. This one is more my own creation while the next was a review/request. Yeah my knowledge on Mangenkyo sharingan is shaky at best, trust me I know. Just play along.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Remember I'm writing the one shots off of what you guys ask, so criticism and suggestions deeply appreciated.**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Ready?"

Sasuke stared at the girl in front of him as she gazed out over the lake, she glanced at him over her shoulder gold eyes glowing in the pale moonlight. "You think I'm not?"

The Uchiha shrugged, "It took me weeks to get it right, sure you don't need some more time Karui?"

"Well Sasuke." Karui smirked giving the body of water in front of her a determined glare. "I'm not you, I'll have this down in a week tops."

"Is that so?"

"Jip."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

Things had been... difficult as of late. This is the first time that he's seen the ill tempered kunoichi in three months.

Karui isn't the type to admit to anything without a fight and Sasuke was always looking out for his pride. With both being so stubborn, it was obvious that a long distance relationship would be one hell of an adjustment.

The redhead didn't want to admit that she missed him and the raven wouldn't allow himself to look weak. Other than missions in each others villages they hardly ever saw one another.

So when she showed up just an hour ago he was more than just a little surprised.

Another mission, she was supposed to pick up some important documents and take them back to Kumogakure for approval. Apparently, Lady Tsunade had asked for her specifically not giving a reason as to why.

Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that Sakura had something to do with it.

Karui took a deep breath and raised her hands to make the hand signs. The girls cheeks filled with air and she blew through her hands as hard as she could.

The result was a tiny puff of fire which didn't make it very far.

The girl huffed, "Damn it!"

"A week, huh?"

"Shut it Uchiha!"

Sasuke chuckled, fighting back the frown that threatened to break out on his features.

He isn't as comfortable with teaching Karui this jutsu as he thought he thought he was. It was still a bit of a soft spot for him. Especially now in the exact same spot that his father had taught it to him.

It was a right of passage for all Uchiha.

Sasuke isn't even sure why he offered to do it. The redhead just seemed so rattled after he showed her his past that he... he just-

Karui tried again, repeating the earlier hand signs before taking a deep breath...

Before failing yet again.

The kunoichi let her shoulders slump giving an exasperated sigh before placing both hands on her hips.

It was rare for Sasuke and Karui to go more than an hour without arguing over something or rather everything. So in those few moments when they weren't, they learned quite a bit about each other.

Sasuke knew about Karui's parents, the hidden cloud, her near obsession with Killerbee, her fathers death which Karui actually knew very little about.

Despite the tough exterior she carried around her Karui was actually a lot more open than she seemed. Plus the girl was a hopeless liar so honesty really was her only option.

However Karui didn't know much about Sasuke. Other than what she was told by others Karui didn't really know anything about the Uchiha. He was always closed off and rarely spoke about himself unless it had something to do with driving Karui up the wall.

She had to fall for the guy with a superiority complex.

All in all, Sasuke wasn't really all that surprised when Karui asked about his past. And although Sasuke really did care about her he didn't know where to start, the only person he really talks to about his past was Naruto and he already had a basic idea of what was going on.

So in an incredibly risky move, one he knew was probably a very bad idea. Sasuke decided to show her.

His mangenkyo sharingan had improved quite a bit and he'd gained a lot more control over it, but more control unfortunately didn't mean fewer risks for either of them.

Even after Sasuke told the girl of the stakes she still agreed to let him show her, however he didn't tell her about the risk concerning himself.

Pride and guilt ate away at him at that moment.

Pride that she trusted him enough to not only put her life but mind in his hands and guilt for not being able to just tell her everything instead.

Once the jutsu began the redhead's hands tightened around his, but she refused to stop, in that annoyingly stubborn way that's just so perfectly Karui.

He showed her everything.

From the days he spent on his shuriken jutsu with Itachi to just before he entered the battlefield during the war. He tried to keep it as neutral as possible, careful to keep his own emotions out of the genjutsu.

Once it was over he stopped to stare at the girl who was staring back at him blankly, completely unresponsive. Panic surged through his veins and he frantically shook her until Karui gasped as she came back to reality.

Once Karui had pulled herself together, Sasuke immediately dragged her out to the lake. In an obvious attempt to avoid the conversation and Karui played along if only to make sure things didn't get uncomfortable.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when the girl spoke with a tone of understanding in her voice.

"I think I've got it."

The raven arched an eyebrow at her, taking a few steps toward Karui until he was standing just two feet behind her. "Really?"

Karui gave a growl of annoyance, "Yes, really."

"Well then let's see it."

The redhead glanced over her shoulder at him and rolled her eyes before looking back.

Handsigns made, Karui took a moment to take a deep breath and blew through her hand. Releasing an enormous blaze of fire over the body of water.

The redhead stopped, while Sasuke just gaped...

She got it right on the third try...?

Clearing his throat the Uchiha made to speak when Karui suddenly turned around and threw her arms around him in a hug, not saying a word. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist flinching as a wet trail started sliding down his face.

An understanding passed between them, nothing more needed to be said.

After a few moments Karui pulled away and quickly wiping the trails from his face before walking away. Sasuke followed and both were silent until Karui gave him a grin.

"If you ever manage to beat me maybe, next time I'll teach you a jutsu."

Sasuke smirked, wondering for the millionth time why he put up with this girl.

**A/N: how was it?**

**Did I do good with Sasuke? I always worry that I might've made him a bit soppy.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: alrighty this is sort off a combination from different reviews; a guest named Anon who asked for a Raikage reaction piece, although its a teensy bit off of what they asked for. And Babeee1. However this is a two part one shot, part two is coming up next which will be more along the lines of what Babeee1 asked for. And of course Randomlady's request for more drama, shout out to SonjaJane too. I'll try my best.**

**Ok just to be sure. Ei = A, as in the Raikage. I know you all probably know that but I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want to say A-sama all the time and just A for me is a bit confusing**

**Anyway on with the show! **

Ei glared at the two in front of him, eyes narrowed in frustration and restrained anger.

Karui shifted her feet uncomfortably, desperately trying to avoid his gaze without looking away while Sasuke stood next to her. Completely indifferent to the man's stare.

Even though, this is all his fault!

Stupid Uchiha, barely thirty minutes after he arrives and he just had to start something...

O.K so maybe it was partly her fault, but he provoked her! Him and that Hiro kid.

And now... Now she has to deal with this.

"Karui," Ei started keeping the girl under his intense glare. Although Karui could've sworn she caught a glimpse of concern in those dark eyes. "Care to explain yourself?"

It wasn't a question.

With Kumogakure's kage everything is a command. She resisted the urge to bite her lip, a sign of weakness she knew Ei wouldn't tolerate.

"We were sparring and... things got out of hand."

"Is that it?"

No that was not it, not by a long shot.

~FLASHBACK~

The Chunin exams had long passed and Karui had since started helping out at the local ninja academy. Things were going well and at Lady Tsunade's request, Naruto was sent to help out as well along with the rest of team Kakashi.

Apparently Naruto was still gunning for the position of Hokage and as a result was driving the fifth insane with his constant whining. So in an effort to rid herself of the blond for a few weeks, she sent them to the hidden cloud to help out with understaffing problem at their academy.

Somehow she managed to convince the blond that it was a type of training. Internation bonding so to speak. After all a good kage keeps an eye out for young talent not only in their own village but in the villages of others.

Or so she told Naruto.

And that's how it started.

As soon as they arrived the team broke apart, each member working with a different group of aspiring shinobi.

Naruto spent the day showing off and teaching the kids what he referred to as what could be their most important jutsu ever.

In other words subtly teaching underage children how to do his sexy jutsu. Somehow convincing them that it had a crucial part in ending the war.

Thankfully Sai intervened, unfortunately starting a whole new lecture concerning Naruto's masculinity to which Kakashi had to put a stop to.

Sakura was instantly swarmed by a group of future medic-nin and showed them a few medical techniques. While Sasuke supervised sparring matches in another group.

Unfortunately despite having proved his loyalty to the five allied nations. Ei still didn't trust Sasuke, the Raikage have always held legendary grudges.

So he insisted on the raven having a chaperone while inside of the hidden clouds borders.

Since Karui was assigned as his chaperone and supervising the students kenjutsu training Darui, who was in charge of the assignments, thought it would be a brilliant idea to have the two groups sparring against each other.

After all both Sasuke and Karui were skilled kenjutsu masters, it would do the students a lot of good to peg their skills against one another.

What could possibly go wrong?

Everything, that's what.

It started off well enough.

One on one matches, with the two chuunin interrupting every now and then to give some criticism or helpful advice. For once Karui decided to ignore some of the Uchiha's more sensitive comments obviously directed at her and chose to focus on the students.

After all it wasn't about bruising ego's. No matter how much she wanted to tear the raven in half.

That is until one of the sparring pairs got out of hand forcing Sasuke and Karui had to separate them.

Karui grabbed the blond girl and pulled her back, keeping her away from the silver haired boy in Sasuke's grasp that she so badly wanted to annihilate.

"Hiro, you jerk!" The little girl said clutching the two katana in her hands as she green eyes narrowed in a glared directed at the other. "You're totally cheating!"

"I am Not!" The boy bit back, "It's not my fault you suck at fighting."

"You-" The girl growled trying to yank out of Karui's grip. "Consider yourself lucky that Karui-sensei is stopping me from tearing you apart."

"Yeah, right." The boy rolled his eyes. "You couldn't touch me if you tried, Loser."

"You think you're so cool cause you've got Sasuke-sensei teaching you. Just cause he used to be an S-ranked criminal!"

Karui's eyes widened, she pulled the blond back and started to scold her. "Yoko, that's incredibly rude-"

"Yeah, well at least he doesn't fight like a girl like your precious Karui-sensei!"

"C'mon kid, she's not that bad."

Karui's head snapped up, staring at the raven a few feet away from her. "Excuse me?"

"What?" The Uchiha said raising an eyebrow at the kunoichi.

"What the hell is, 'she's not that bad' supposed to mean?"

Sasuke shrugged, "It means, you're not as bad a fighter as you seem."

"And how bad of a fighter do I seem because I remember beating you what, three or four times." Karui moved forward, completely forgetting the blond student beside her.

"You mean I let you beat me, three or four times." Sasuke smirked letting go of the silver haired boy to shove his hands in his pockets.

"Sure you did bastard. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I don't need any help sleeping but then again you already know that, don't you?"

Karui's cheeks caught in a furious blush and she started stammering incoherently while Sasuke just smirked.

"Karui-sensei?" Yoko said giving the redhead a confused look, as she sheathed her two katana in the holsters on her back

The Uchiha gave a sigh. "You know, things would go a lot easier if you just admitted that I'm stronger than you, Loser."

"Sasuke-sensei?" Hiro said giving the same look as the blond uncertainly putting his own sword away. Meanwhile the other children sat on the sidelines, staring wide eyed at their superiors as the tension grew.

Karui glared at Sasuke feeling anger stir dangerously in the pit of her stomach. "When hell freezes over!"

"Right now!"

Both chuunin looked toward the group of children sitting on the sidelines.

"Yeah!"

"Sasuke-sensei and Karui-sensei should fight! Then we can see who's stronger." A boy with jet black hair shouted excitedly, the other children agreed and started chanting 'Fight, fight, fight, fight.'

As if snapped back into reality Karui gave them a sheepish grin, "I don't think that-"

"What's wrong loser, scared?" Sasuke said earning a scorching glare from the redhead.

"Nuh uh!" Yoko shouted giving a mirror image of Karui's glare, "Karui-sensei isn't scared of anything!"

"I bet she's scared of Sasuke-sensei." Hiro said smirking at the blond girl.

"Well are you, Karui?"

He was baiting her, like he has so many times before. You'd think that the kunoichi would've learned her lesson by now and really she had unfortunately at that point, like all those other times, Karui was just too angry to care.

"Fine." The redhead unsheathed her katanna and narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "Yoko."

Yoko grinned before hurrying over to Hiro to grab his hand and drag him to the side lines of the training field.

Sasuke attacked just before the kids made it, forcing Karui back. Metal clashed as the chuunin started moving at impossible speeds across the field.

"Hey!" Hiro called indignantly as the blond roughly tossed him to the side.

"What?! You were in the splatter zone. Do you want to get Sasuke-sensei's guts all over you?"

"He's not gonna lose to her."

"Well she's not gonna lose to him!"

Hiro's face scrunched up into one of frustrated anger while Yoko's hands clenched into fists.

"Hag!"

"Traitor!"

Yoko tackled Hiro to the ground and the two tumbled across the sidelines. The other children suddenly found themselves torn between watching the kids in their class and the kids that were supposed to be watching them.

One hour later, Ei had decided to check up on the students and their temporary chuunin sensei's and found one of the small training fields in a state of total anarchy.

The kids were all gathered around Yoko and Hiro, cheering as the two tried to beat each other into a big mushy pulp. Meanwhile their teachers were nowhere to be seen. It was only after the Raikage heard what sounded like metal clash coming from a small patch of forest nearby that they were found.

In a rather compromising position.

Really it all happened too quickly for her to remember. One moment they were fighting and she was gaining the upper hand, the next Sasuke was on the ground beneath her gripping her hair while she kissed him.

They were only snapped out of their momentary insanity when they heard a simultaneous gasp coming from behind them.

Yoko and Hiro stood there next to the Raikage with their mouths hanging open, looking completely traumatised.

~END FLASHBACK~

For his part, Ei was slightly devastated.

He's always had a soft spot for the kunoichi's mother and so developed one for Karui as well. He couldn't understand how this could have possibly happened.

Sure Darui had tipped him off, but after he came down from his fit of rage he figured that it couldn't possibly be true. Karui's mother is one of the toughest kunoichi he's ever met. Her father used to be one of their best assassins and both parents were deathly loyal to the hidden cloud.

Karui knows the Uchiha's past crimes against the village, against the Raikage and her own sensei. The thought that she might actually get into a relationship with him, seemed insane even by his standards.

There's a first thing for everything so the Raikage thought that maybe this time Darui could be wrong.

Unfortunately, he wasn't.

Ei glared at Sasuke, who was yet to show an ounce of emotion, wondering what one of his prized kunoichi could possibly see in him.

If it had been someone else anyone other than the Uchiha, he wouldn't mind. But it was.

"Just sparring."

"Yes sir."

Ei glared cringing at the words he was about to say, "And exactly what kind of sparring requires your tongue in his mouth?"

Sasuke gave a snort of amusement, earning a dark look from the girl beside him who was silently cursing his existence. Karui forced herself to look up at Ei, trying and successfully failing to come up with something.

"I-"

As amusing as it was to watch the usually overconfident girl squirm and the Raikage resist the urge to blow a fuse. Sasuke decided to offer a small distraction.

"Lord Raikage."

Ei's glare shifted toward Sasuke and Karui gave a sigh of relief, desperately hoping that he wouldn't say something that get them either killed or exiled.

The Uchiha reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a scroll setting it down on the man's desk. "Lady Tsunade sent that with me with explicit orders that I give it to you directly."

The older man eyed the scroll suspiciously before taking it.

Karui could only watch on as he opened the parchment and his eyes widened slightly.

Ei slammed his hands against the desk sending a murderous look to the raven, "DARUI! GET IN HERE!"

A few moments later Darui appeared in the door, lazily strolling into the room. "Yes, boss?"

"What the hell is this?!" Ei growled glancing at the scroll on his desk.

The blond moved closer to the desk glancing down before giving a small smirk, "Its a scroll."

"Darui!"

"This is such a drag." Darui said giving a sigh, "What's the big deal, I thought you'd be happy to have some new blood around here."

"This isn't the kind off blood I want, how dare you make a request like this without my permission."

"C'mon boss its just for two years. You get to pick who goes with her, plus that Naruto kid comes part of the deal."

Ei growled before slamming his hand through the desk breaking it in half. The three in the office just watched on, this certainly wasn't the first time it has happened.

The older man took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. "Very well. Karui."

Karui was startled at suddenly being addressed, "Yes, sir."

"At the request of the fifth hokage-the old hag- you will be joining the ninja exchange program. One year in Konoha along with one of our own shinobi. Understood?"

The redhead's eyes went wide and she chanced a glance at Darui who gave her an encouraging grin. "Yes, A-sama. Understood."

"And _Uchiha_, I assume you already know that you and Uzumaki will come here the year after that."

Karui shot a glare at Sasuke while mouthing, "You bastard, why didn't you tell me?!" Earning nothing but a smirk from the raven.

Suddenly something flashed in A's eyes and he grinned, "I'll be sending Shii with you Karui."

"Yes, sir-"

"But boss-"

"You're on thin ice as it is Darui, don't test me!" A roared making the blond flinch, before sending an apologetic look Karui's way leaving her completely confused.

'What was that all about?'

**Meanwhile outside.**

Yoko was pulling the hem of her skirt as she sat just outside of the Raikage's door, waiting for their punishment.

Hiro gave a low hiss as he picked at the fresh wounds on his arm clearly caused by a set of twin katanna.

The blond bit her lip, before she softly whispered. "Sorry about that."

Hiro glanced at her though the silver bangs hanging over his face. "Its O.K, it doesn't hurt that much."

"Do you think that maybe they were..." A blush slowly began to spread over both their face's as Yoko trailed off.

"No way! They don't like each other."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well she's- and he's..." Hiro's eyebrows scrunched up in thought until it hit him. "Well their like you and me. I could never like you, you're a total hag."

Yoko's eyes lit up with fury and she jumped from her seat, to stand right in front of the boy. "Yeah, well you're such a baby running after Sasuke-sensei like a lost puppy!"

Hiro stood up as well, "I am not!"

"Are too!"

"You-" the boy pushed Yoko in an effort to get her to back off, unfortunately Yoko grabbed his arm and they ended up crashing to the ground. With their lips connecting in a kiss.

Green and blue eyes went wide as the blond frantically shoved Hiro away before scrambling to her seat. The boy followed suit desperately trying to keep his gaze from wandering in the wrong direction while both sat in total and complete silence until-

"Loser."

"Bastard."

**A/N: read, review.**

**Is Frankie on the right path or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: yeah I know I said its a two part but I decided to make it three instead. But I promise it won't go beyond that.**

**O.K so suggestions still greatly appreciated.**

**Shii= C, a bit OOC. A thousand apologies.**

**Here we go, picking up from the previous chapter.**

They were arguing again.

Arguing like they did on most days, but this time something was different Sakura could tell. Sasuke and Karui argued and fought over everything, everyone knew that.

Karui was stubborn and hot headed, it was normal for Sasuke to get a rise out of the girl just by saying some random comment. One that Sasuke obviously said on purpose.

By now every villager and ninja in Konoha knew about the two. Whenever a loud crash came from the training fields or a fight broke out in the middle of the street or some kind of mysterious damage occurred, everyone knew it had something to do with Sasuke annoying the red headed kumo-nin. So soon enough everyone stopped paying attention.

And so did Sakura, but the moment she saw Sasuke and Karui arguing in the training fields almost a week before she knew something was very wrong.

Karui was angry, angry like she always is but something in her eyes spoke of hurt and betrayal. While Sasuke was uncharacteristically fidgety as he matched the redhead shout for shout. Raking his hands through his hair in clear frustration while his feet had him pacing a few feet before going back.

A mirror image of what she was seeing right now.

Sasuke and Karui were outside of the Hokage tower, arguing.

The redhead was angry and upset, while the mirth that usually shines in the ravens eyes whenever he teased the girl was gone. Leaving nothing but frustration behind.

As Sakura approached them she noticed a blond haired man leaning against the wall of the tower, with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

This was all _his _fault!

Sakura just knew it, Sasuke and Karui never fought like this.

For the first time the Uchiha actually seemed happy and because of that Sakura never held a grudge against Karui.

She cared about Sasuke and as long as he was happy Sakura wouldn't, couldn't be upset with the kumo kunoichi for taking the man she's always wanted.

But this, this thing were Karui looked five seconds away from breaking down and Sasuke like he was losing his mind, was all _his _doing.

Sakura stomped over to the blond, giving a quick glance to the two arguing before setting her sights right back on her target.

"Shii."

The blond looked away from Sasuke and Karui giving Sakura a smile, "Good morning to you too. Sakura, isn't it?"

"Don't give me that act," the pink haired girl growled. "I'm onto you."

"Well whatever do you mean?"

"I'm talking about that!" The girl said pointing at the two behind her. "They've been fighting like this since last week and I know you're behind it."

"Me?" Shii drawled, "I don't have anything to to with that. If Uchiha doesn't know how to treat his own girlfriend, then that's no fault of mine."

Sakura glared at the blond. "Sasuke-kun and Karui were happy until... I don't know what's going on but I know you're meddling with their affairs."

"Even if I am _meddling_. Were they really happy before? Do you think Karui was happy with Uchiha constantly belittling her, calling her names? I don't."

"You don't know anything about them, what their like together." Sakura started. "Karui-"

"Is from the hidden cloud, I saw her grow up and despite what any of you Konoha dogs might think you know about her. You really don't know anything." Shii growled lowly as he glared at the girl in front of him. "I'll be damned if I let her run off with one of your mutts. Uchiha doesn't stand a chance."

"You..." Sakura's eyes went wide for just a moment before going back to their previous glare. "You won't get away with this!"

"Sure about that?" The blond smirked shoving his hands in his pockets, "Haven't you wondered why A-sama sent me with Karui instead of Omoi. It would make more sense to send her with a teammate instead of someone she's only worked with a few times, wouldn't it? So why send me?"

Sakura stood still not letting her glare waver even just a bit while her mind raced.

"Uchiha knows why." The blond said nodding towards the two behind them. "That's why he's been pushing Karui more than usual, why he's so desperate to get under her skin. He knows he's losing."

"What did you-"

Before Sakura could finish her question a loud slap echoed through the air and the pink hair girl turned to find Karui's hands clenched at her sides while Sasuke just stared wide eyed at the girl.

Sakura froze.

Sure Karui has kicked Sasuke, punched him, threw him off the side of a building and even threw kunai at him on more than one occasion.

But she has never ever slapped him.

Even some of the villagers stopped to stare at them in surprise, unsure what to make of the situation.

As Sakura stared at the girl she couldn't help but flinch, this is the closest she's ever seen the redhead to tears. Her body trembled and her eyes were strained with heart ache.

Sasuke took a step forward, "Karui-"

"NO! You know what, GO TO HELL UCHIHA!"

Karui abruptly turned and leaped off onto a building, making her way away from town and into the forest.

Sasuke stood still, watching the girl go until she was out of sight. Suddenly aware of the audience they'd gathered Sasuke left as well, heading straight for the training fields.

"Still sure that I won't get away with it?" Shii said suddenly, making Sakura turn back.

"Perfectly sure!"

"Well see." Shii scoffed before heading into the same direction that Karui disappeared into.

Things were looking bad.

What did Shii mean anyway, was their really a reason the Raikage sent him with Karui. Was this his plan from the start?

Sakura needed answers, but with the blond headed after Karui, she knew she wouldn't be able to get them from her.

Which means she'll have to ask Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A girl sat huddled up in the forest high up in a tree.

Legs pulled against her chest, with her head resting on her knees Karui wrapped her arms around them trying to get rid of the tremble that still rocked through her body.

God this was all so messed up.

Everything was fine until last week, when she told him.

Konoha was a nice place and Karui had been there for about a month, the people were nice and Karui enjoyed the slightly more laid back atmosphere that hung around the village.

At first the redhead thought that her mother would be upset to find out that she'd be leaving for a whole year, fortunately she wasn't. In fact the woman was actually pretty excited to find out that her daughter would be joining the exchange program. It wasn't till she found out who would be going with Karui that she started to freak out.

The moment Karui mentioned Shii's name, the woman went several different shades of pissed off and all but charged at the Raikage tower.

Karui followed hoping her mother wouldn't cause too much of a scene, although she was still confused as to why she'd react this way. From then on the woman was at the tower everyday, raising all kinds of hell. In fact she was so busy that she wasn't even there when Karui left Kumogakure.

She was still with Ei, arguing with the Raikage like he was a common thief. Leaving the redhead completely in the dark. Sure her mother had a serious temper, but she couldn't understand what could have possibly made her so upset.

A week ago, Karui found out exactly what was going on.

Her mother sent her a letter explaining everything, the whole twisted story.

Once Karui was finished she just sat there gaping at the piece of paper, not understanding a word of it or rather not wanting to understand.

However once she did, rage burned in the redhead's veins and she ended up doing a magnificent re-enactment of what her mother did at the Raikage tower only her target was in the apartment complex where Shii was staying for the duration of their stay in Konoha.

Karui vented and raged and broke a few things in the blond's apartment, meanwhile Shii sat perfectly still watching as the girl practically lost her mind in front of him. Until she calmed down giving him the opportunity to explain himself.

He told her that he knew just as much about this as she did. Apparently the blond didn't find out until about it till just after the chunin exams when Karui got promoted.

Shii said that although he doesn't really mind going through with the situation that was all but forced on them, he didn't say anything cause he felt like it should be Karui's choice whether it happens or not. Although he wouldn't bring an end to it himself. Still it is her life and if her mother somehow manages to find a way out for Karui, then he wouldn't fight against it.

So really Karui couldn't hold any of this against him. The girl just prayed that somehow her mother would figure something out.

A few days passed and despite Karui's best efforts, Sasuke realised that something was wrong.

Being an absolutely atrocious liar, the kunoichi told him everything and predictably enough it led to an argument.

And another, and then another. Although arguing is nothing new for them, this time it was different.

It wasn't just about Sasuke's ego or Karui's temper anymore.

It was so much more than that.

"Karui."

The redheads thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice along with some scuffling. When she looked up she found Shii sitting next to her, concern burning in the onyx eyes that almost immediately made her think of Sasuke, making her look away.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Karui answered trying to force back the stinging in her eyes.

"I don't understand why you put up with that mutt if he upsets you so much."

"Sasuke isn't a mutt." Karui snapped staring down onto the forest floor below.

"Until he starts acting differently, I won't know what else to call him. You deserve better Karui."

Karui tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but failed.

Today was the worst fight they've ever had. Sasuke practically accused her of purposefully putting them in that position. That she liked all the attention she was getting, that she wanted to end it.

Stupid bastard.

If he only knew how much she really loved him.

The last straw was when he talked about her father, that's when Karui really snapped. Because regardless of her fathers roll in all this, Sasuke had no right to go there.

_'God why do I still love him so much?'_

"What is it that you see in the dog anyway?"

Karui let out a laugh, but it came out strained and painful. "I have no idea."

Shii wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close and Karui let him.

Shii and Darui were partners and so whenever the redhead spent time with him she'd spend time with the other blond as well, so this kind off contact wasn't completely unfamiliar.

"Well when you finally come to your senses, I'll still be here, alright?"

Karui stiffened for a moment, somehow feeling uneasy at that comment but chose to let it slide. It wasn't Shii's fault after all.

_Dear Karui_

_I'm sorry to tell you this kiddo, but at this point I think you deserve to know. _

_Before your father passed away, he entered into an agreement with the Raikage. I'm sure he had the best of intentions for you when he did this, so please don't be angry with him._

_You are well aware of the fact that Shii is the heir of one of the oldest and most respected clan's in our village. You also know about your father's status of head ninja of Kumogakure before he passed._

_I'm not sure how to put this, so I'll just say it like it is._

_When you entered the academy, you showed promise kiddo. And with your dad being who he was, A-sama thought it would be a good idea to preserve the bloodline, ensure a strong generation of future shinobi. Shii's family felt the same way, his mother passed a few years before and his father never remarried. Which made him the sole heir. _

_That's why before you're father left they made an arrangement, that once you came of age and you reached the rank of chuunin you two would be married._

_I myself didn't find out about this till after you father died, but the Raikage promised me that nothing would come of it. That it was still completely you choice, but after the chuunin exams the clan elders came to see me and well... They told me that unless Shii's family says otherwise, the agreement still stands._

_I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner Karui, but I thought I'd have more time. You and Sasuke seemed so happy I just assumed you'd be married to the boy before any of this could happen, but when I found out that A-sama was sending Shii with you to Konoha I knew he was trying to make things happen faster._

_I'm not sure what... I promise I'm doing everything in my power to get you out of this, but I'm sorry to say that can't make any promises._

_Stay strong._

_Mom._

**A/N: so watcha think so far?**

**Please review**


End file.
